Sincerity
by numbartist
Summary: “I don’t want you to leave.” Companion fic to Safety. Takes place in season three during the Chameron FWB phase. AU


**A/N:** Where I live, we are currently having a whole ton of rain. Seriously, the day that I started this, it was raining so hard that you couldn't hear a thing over the rain and the thunder. So, here is this Chameron fic, inspired by thunderstorms! Takes place during the friends with benefits phase in season 3. It is a companion fic to Safety but they can both stand out on their own. Enjoy!

-----

It was almost as if the sky had just given way that night. The rain was coming down so profusely that the street gutters struggled to clear the water away before it would overflow back onto the pavement. Nothing could be seen through the sheet of white or heard against the scream of downpour bashing into the concrete sidewalks. The distant barking of dogs was lost among the chaos and the wind pushing the cascade of water against the side of Cameron's apartment building caused the sound to amplify to astounding heights.

Cameron stood adjacent to the tiny frame of glass that was her bedroom window, watching but separated from the frenzy that eloquently entranced and tormented her senses. The ordinarily proud streetlamps were reduced to luminous circles of fog, radiating a glow that reflected off of the rain through the window into the room. She pulled the cream-coloured bedsheet that was wrapped around her delicate frame closer to her chest as chills trailed along her spine. The pounding that echoed across the room masked the noise or movement behind her that she normally would have sensed otherwise.

She let out a little gasp as simultaneously lightening flashed and Chase's fingers made contact with the delicate skin on her shoulder. Cameron's muscle's relaxed against the touch and sighed against the fingers stroking along her shoulder blade. His breath was hot against her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"I think should go." She turned to face him, and at the sight of his bright blue eyes, she let out a little noise.

"Don't go." It unintentionally came out as a whimper before she could stop it. In the actuality of what she had just said, Cameron looked away and tried to backtrack. She pointed to the window. "I really don't think… It wouldn't be safe for you to drive out in this weather; you won't be able to see a thing through this rain. You– you could stay here." She gripped the cotton tighter and fiddled around with it between her fingertips nervously. Chase nodded, brows furrowed and looking a trace bit confused before walking out into the other room in search of his garments. Cameron let out a heavy sigh and shook her head before replacing the comfort of the bedsheet with actual clothing.

Poking her head out from the entryway, she spotted Chase in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee. Curious, she found herself walking up next to him while he pulled two coffee mugs out from the cupboard. He threw her a glance, eyebrows raised as she stared at him, clearly puzzled by the strange choice.

"It's not like we're going to be getting any sleep with the rain and thunder anyways." He shrugged, filling one of the mugs and handing it to her. She took it and leaned with her back against the countertop, holding the warm cup in her palms and taking a sip before resting it against the pink fabric covering her flat stomach. She watched him until he filled his own mug and also leaned with his back to the counter, facing the living room.

Silence filled the space and a brilliant burst of lightning peeked in from the crack in the curtains covering the window. Thunder followed in the form of a massive roar and caused a slight skip in Cameron's heartbeat. They both watched the floor and the glowing continued for two more times before the thundering faded off to leave the room empty. Chase turned back to her and threw her that small but expressive smile that always caused a reaction inside of her. Cameron finally took that as a signal that she needed to do what had been eating at her all night. She took in a breath and stared down at the swirling waves of liquid held tightly around her fingers.

"Chase." He wore a look of concerned when she finally gathered enough courage to look up. Her eyes welled up with unwanted tears and she tried to rub them away with the back of her hand. "I can't do this anymore." Her voice cracked. Chase quickly abandoned his coffee and rushed over to her, taking her own coffee and placing it on the counter. Cameron stared down at her hands.

"What do you mean?" he soothed, trying to get her to look at him.

"I– I'm not supposed to feel this way." Her voice was tiny and vulnerable.

"What way would that be?" He asked quietly. Chase was so patient and she drew some strength from that.

"Chase." She lifted her head up from the compelling sight of her palms and forced herself to look into his deep blue eyes and spoke at a whisper. "I love you." Chase's eyes widened, caught completely off guard and while he struggled to find words, Cameron continued.

"I know we were supposed to keep this casual but I don't want you to leave. I don't want to have to kick you out in the morning. I don't want to have to worry about who might see us sneaking around the hospital. I don't want to be lost in something that isn't real. I want to be with you. I want to hold your hand and kiss you in public. I want to fall asleep, safe in your arms, and not worry that you won't be there when I wake up. I want you to hold me when I'm sad or when I cry and I want you to laugh with me when I'm happy. And I want to be able to say 'I love you' to you and know that you love me, too." Cameron hoped he could see the certainty in the heart she had just given away.

In response, Chase grinned and took her face in his hands, brushing his thumb over a tear that slipped from the corner of her eye.

"You know what? I think– no, I know– that I love you, too." And he kissed her, a sincere promise to her protect the heart he had been given. When he pulled away, she threw her arms around his neck and let out a little laugh of happiness and relief as another tear fell.

A flash of lightning highlighted their glowing faces as the storm continued to rage and the rain continued to fall.

-----

fin


End file.
